


No 2 British Agents are the same

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Do I have to tag people who are mentioned to don't make an appearance?, Gen, PTSD, breakdowns, mentions of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just filler to lead on to explain the remaining 8 points. Or yet more reasons why that Sydney hates Fury. And her current job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No 2 British Agents are the same

2\. Director Fury was either crazy or smart. Possibly both. But cunning was a definite. Given her thoughts about why they would want a female who was also a Brit to do the evaluations and assessments and then finding out about the whole Agent Carter and the dance- that- was- missed? Bloody hell. At least she didn't look anything like her, being as Sydney herself had dark brown hair and stood about 6 foot tall without heels. But still, cunning as a fox.

 

"She was a swell dame, er I mean a real lady? Good lady?"

"I do understand you without you trying to translate yourself. I have to deal with all ages and types in my line of work. Now, back to Agent Carter. You said she was a swell Dame?"

It was about 2 pm on Sydney's 3 rd day of dealing with SHIELD and Steve Rogers aka Captain America. And she had dealt with 4 breakdowns, 7 PTSD episodes and had to drug Rogers with an IV to get him to finally sleep last night without nightmares. Not that he thrashed or caused himself harm while sleeping like most normal people who have night terrors. Instead he froze and could not be woken up for anything. Sydney eventually tazed him because his muscles were clenched and they couldn't get a needle into him. That lead to the worst episode yet which was followed by a breakdown. Suffice to say it could of gone better. However she had had some breakthroughs. One of which was his additions to her file. Not only did he put in notes, he also talked to her about it. Granted it was more like debriefing her about each person but still, she was taking it as a positive step forward. This lead to the current conversation about one Agent Peggy Carter.

"Yeah. Real firecracker. Strong, smart, and beautiful." Oh dear lord, he lost his girl. "Tell me something about her. A story." "Well, when I was in Basic...." As he told the story of Hodge getting punched Sydney wrote notes on his actions and reactions. Once Rogers was done with that story, she got him talking about what else happened there and more stories about Carter. While he did this she continued writing. _Well, he sure does have a thing about standing up to bullies. And is there more pictures somewhere of him pre- serum? And seriously, no one else figured to pull the pin? And Fury is dead. Seriously. No wonder he wanted a British female agent given Rogers history with Carter. Wait, what dance?_

"So you promised her a dance?"

"I..I don't know. I just said what was on the tip of my tongue really. And, well, yeah. I wanted to dance." _Interesting wording_.

"Do you enjoy dancing?"

"Err...kinda? I really didn't dance before the serum and afterwards I didn't have time unless you count the USO show."

"Did you enjoy that? And did Ms. Carter enjoy dancing?"

"Yeah I enjoyed it? Well parts. The whole dancing monkey thing not so much. But the dancing helped me with coordination and that. The girls were always teaching me new things and it helped for fighting later. And yeah, she did." _Note to self, more info on these dancing girls._

"So you wanted to go dancing after you crashed if you survived."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"With her?"

"I...I" _And he's getting agitated. Hmm. That's strange. I wonder...let's try a different approach_.

"Where did you learn to dance originally?"

"Umm, my friend Bucky taught me. We did double dates all the time and he said I needed to know how to dance." _Ok...so we have A) a girl who he wanted to go dancing with, but not take dancing, B) the guy who taught him, and C) chorus girls. That's different. Wait, did someone discuss sexuality with him? Or am I going to have to deal with this? What am I thinking, of course I'm going to have to deal with this._

"Where did he teach you?"

"At home, where else? Although sometimes we helped some friends at certain clubs and they helped teach me too." _And there's D) 40s sexuality. Well this is going to be fun. He probably thinks a lot of this is still illegal. Hmm, well I guess that's a good enough lead into current rules on sexuality to start with. And I am so getting Fury back for getting me into this. And M too. And that's 009s ringtone. Shit._

"Dancing good, and dancing with others is better. I want you to read these pamphlets while I take this call but I'll be back soon." With that Sydney slipped from the room, and put her phone to her ear.

"What happened now Proude?"


End file.
